Lo más valioso
by Elphyra
Summary: Todas las personas tenemos algo que para nosotros es muy valioso. Hasta el punto, para alguien, de que con ello se pueda definir su vida o su razón de existir. Participa al reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro "The Ruins".
1. Salazar Slytherin

** Disclaimer: **todos los personajes y todos los lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Este fanfic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes _del foro _The Ruins. _Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Salazar Slytherin

Basilisco

En los diccionarios podemos encontrar que la definición de serpiente es un reptil sin pies, de cuerpo cilindro y muy largo respecto a su grueso. Tiene la boca muy grande y la piel escamosa y que muda. Hay mucha gente a la que este animal reptil le hace asco o le tiene miedo. Sin embargo, esto no sucede en todo el mundo. A Salazar no le hacían asco las serpientes; más bien, eran el signo de su residencia, de su casa. Con las serpientes, sin duda alguna, se podía resumir la vida de Salazar. Él _era _una serpiente.

Ahora, Salazar estaba en la Cámara Secreta, solo, y ningún de los otros fundadores sabía donde se hallaba él o la cámara. El hombre miró a la bestia que había a sus pies y que acababa de nacer pocos minutos antes. Una sonrisa salió en su cara, feliz por haber logrado una parte de su venganza. El basilisco que tenía a sus pies haría el resto.

Salazar miró al basilisco y se sintió muy orgulloso de haberlo logrado; al fin y al cabo, sabía que lo lograría. Astuto y ambicioso, así eran él y los de su residencia. Ladeó la cabeza hacía la salida, que estaba detrás suyo, y antes de irse se volvió a girar hacía la larga serpiente que a sus pies empezaba a moverse.

—_Tú te vas a quedar aquí, hasta el momento en el que tu salida éste anunciada _—le anunció hablando la misma lengua que ella, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo salía en su cara—. _Entonces, todos los indignos perecerán y mi vida tendrá sentido. Hazlo, y todo irá perfecto_ —añadió más bien para él mismo que para la serpiente. Se giró y, deleitándose en el momento, se fue poco a poco hacía la salida.

Cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, abandonó por siempre el grande castillo de Hogwarts sin decir nada a nadie, Salazar Slytherin pensó que quizá la eterna pelea que llevaba con Gryffindor había terminado con victoria de él, por ahora. Pero habría un día… habría un día, lejos o pronto, en el que todos los que no merecían ser magos morirían para siempre. Y luego, Gryffindor sin duda alguna ya no podría hacer nada para privarlo.

¿Quién se escapa de un basilisco? Lo que el pobre Salazar no sabía era que la persona que derrotara la grande serpiente aún faltaba mucho para que llegara... pero que algún día lo haría.


	2. Walburga Black

** Disclaimer: **todos los personajes y todos los lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Este fanfic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes _del foro _The Ruins. _Espero que les guste :D

Agradezco el comentario de samj y no creáis que subiré mañana la continuación... puede que sí, puede que no. ¡Sí que es un autentico reto subir sobre Alicia Spinnet!

* * *

Walburga Black

Deshonra

Había algunas cosas que quizá en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, Walbruga podía aceptar acerca su familia. Podía aceptar —porque un poco lo amaba— que su hijo era un poco distinto, que Sirius no era como el resto de la familia.

Durante toda la infancia de Sirius había pensado que era un caso perdido, pero Walburga había tenido al fondo de su corazón la esperanza de que lo había reenderezado un poco y, por lo tanto, su hijo mayor —porque siempre lo sería— iría a Slytherin.

¡Pues no! El pequeño Sirius había burlado las tradiciones de más de tres décadas de Slytherin yendo a otra residencia. Quizá ella había aceptado que _su pequeño_ fuera un Ravenclaw —menos ambicioso pero más listo—; sin embargo, había usado toda la valentía de la que era capaz, y de la cual Walburga dudaba de su existencia y de donde procedía, y se había reído de toda su familia.

Sentada en la mesa de su cocina, sin nadie a su alrededor, Walburga estaba intentando comprender, con la carta de Bellatrix a las manos —gracias a la cual se habían enterado de todo—, como era que _su pequeño_ había ido a la residencia enemiga. Arriba, Orion destrozaba la habitación de Sirius.

Sirius… los ha deshonrado a todos y esto Walburga no lo puede aceptar. Sirius recibiría cuando volviese a casa en verano —¡ya se encargaría ella de que volviera!—; no tenía que perder la esperanza, Walburga. Lograría que su hijo volviese y seguro que lo reenderezaría.

Quizá, como siempre, se había juntado con malas compañías que lo habían influenciado mal. Y él, tan entusiasta como estaba, los había creído. Walburga deseaba que su hijo algún día —y que fuese pronto, por favor— se daría cuenta de que había hecho mal y cambiaría sus _inclinaciones_ hacía la casa incorrecta hasta la que siempre le tenía que tocar.

Por mucho que se mintiese a si misma, Walburga tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien y que había un dolor en el pecho, y la atormentaba. Pensó que sería el saber que su casa, impune y pura por los siglos de los siglos, se había manchado más de lo que debería al tocarle —¡y a ella!— un hijo _traidor_.

Sirius Orion Black los había traicionado, los había deshonrado. ¡Jamás volvería a tratarlo bien! Ya no era hijo suyo; ahora Walburga solo tenía a Regulus, un niño que sería Slytherin… lo llevaba a la sangre.


	3. Alicia Spinnet

** Disclaimer: **todos los personajes y todos los lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Este fanfic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes _del foro _The Ruins. _Espero que les guste :D

Perdonad el retraso, pero es que me faltaba inspiración escribir sobre Alicia, además de que estuve otra vez de veraneo (¡tenemos que aprovecharlo!). Ahora subo la última parte... (y comentad, ¡por favor!)

* * *

Alicia Spinnet

Amiga

Alicia creía que no se tenía que depreciar a nadie por ser como era, por proceder de algún lugar distinto al resto. Por estas creencias que tenía la primogénita de los Spinnet, pese a que ella era una mestiza y que quería entrar en Hogwarts como su querida madre, se relacionaba con Danielle, la hija del vecino del lado y panadero de la población.

Cuando cumplió once años, Alicia estaba nerviosa porque ella había logrado la carta de Hogwarts, sin embargo, esto significaba dejar a Danielle atrás. Durante muchos años ambas chicas se habían relacionado y se había creado una fuerte amistad; donde Alicia había procurado que no hubiesen engaños esquivando algunas preguntas.

Hoy es treinta de agosto y Alicia sabe que dentro de dos días se tiene que ir a Hogwarts para cursar su primero año. Pero también sabe que se sentirá muy mal si se va de casa sin decir a Elle, su amiga del alma, donde va durante todos estos meses que faltará durante los siete años siguientes. Por esto, Alicia coge toda la valentía que encuentra en su corazón —¡ella va a ir en Gryffindor, sin duda alguna!— y decide contárselo todo a Elle.

Hace un sol de justicia y encima de la acera, tostándose casi, había dos muchachas. Por un lado Alicia, pelo, piel y ojos oscuros, y por el otro lado Elle, todo lo contrario que su amiga. Elle sabe que Alicia es una chica muy chistosa y risueña así que sabe que si la chica hace esta cara es, sin duda alguna, por algún motivo que quiere saber.

—Vamos, Ali —le dice Elle, llamándola por su apodo y con una sonrisa en la cara—, parece que te tengas que morir. —Y se echó a reir a grandes carcajadas. Alicia esbozó una sonrisa leve y Elle, al ver que no reía consigo, dejo de hacerlo y se la miró preguntándole el motivo con la mirada.

—Te tengo que decir una cosa —empezó a hablar Alicia; por su lado, Elle la miró llena de curiosidad—. Es algo que no te he dicho durante todos estos años pero que ahora creo oportuno que sí que lo sepas. Yo... yo soy una bruja, Elle. Y ahora empezaré el primer curso en una escuela de magia. Por esto no me verás tanto —añadió.

Elle se quedó unos momentos callada, sin saber demasiado que decir o, quizá, pensó Alicia, está mirándome como si fuera una extraña. Cuando Elle, con una sonrisa en la cara, abrió la boca para decir unas palabras, Alicia oyó:

—Ah, vale. ¡Va a ser muy divertido!


End file.
